Medication recipients frequently need to take a set dose of liquid medication at regular intervals of time. Failure to take the required medication dosage at required time intervals interferes with the prescribed treatment regimen. Liquid medication dosages are typically measured by pouring the medication into a small container via a medicine dropper prior to taking the medication. This manner of on-the-spot dosage measurement is inconvenient and prone to error. Patients who take numerous medications on a regular basis can easily loose track of the time of day or night at which a particular medication was most recently taken. The end result may be an omission by the patient to take the required dosage or exceeding the dosage requirement.
The same problems are being faced by parents or caregivers of children of young age. Frequently, oral antibiotic has to be carried around all day as parents or caregivers go through their daily routine with the child. It would be desirable to have a pre-measured and organized set of liquid medication vials which can be easily transported without compromising the prescribed medication regimen.
Some patients may require a large number of medications in order to maintain a certain degree of health. Administering the dosage level and dosage scheduling of medication may be difficult at best and at worst can lead to unforeseen and undesirable consequences. It would be beneficial to individuals charged with the responsibility of organizing and dispensing liquid medications to these patients to have a liquid medication organizer which would allow the administration and storage of such medications in a safe and reliable manner. Since liquid medications must often be given at different times of the day, it would be desirable to have a liquid medication storage and dispensing unit which allows an individual to organize one to four medication administrations per day for five to seven days in a week.